The Princess Of Manhattan and The King Of Brooklyn
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Fifteen year old Bethany Kelly had been taught to despise the Brooklyn Newsies and all sympathizers by her older brother Jack. But when the Princess of Manhattan is 'accidently' kidnapped by the King of Brooklyn she might just find love in her sworn enemy.
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time there were two grand kingdoms, _

_Manhattan and Brooklyn. And these kingdoms were ruled by the newsies of the area, Brooklyn by Spot Conlon the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York, and probably everywhere else. And Manhattan by Jack "Cowboy" Kelly. _

_Once these two kingdoms had been great allies, but the test of time had taken its toll, war broke out between the two kingdoms. And everyone felt the blow, Racetrack had defected to Brooklyn setting Jack and his gang on edge, everyone knew the newsies of Brooklyn were the best shots around. And no one wanted to fight a friend, defector or not. _

_But despite the loss of Racetrack the newsies of Manhattan grew closer, they were all one big family, even the families of the newsies were family. The war raged on, and soon Spot was sending spies over the bridge. Every newsie became extremely protective of their family, tensions were running high and everyone had something to lose. It is at this time that two star-crossed lovers stepped forward to change the course of the war and possibly the course of history. These lovers were Spot Conlon and Bethany Kelly, princess of Manhattan._

**_A new Newsies piece, Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 1

The cool October wind stirred Bethany's dark ebony colored hair as she walked towards the restaurant were the newsies met nearly everyday. The minute she arrived Les Jacobs announced her.

"Bethany's here!" That was all it took to set off Jack and David.

"'Bout time ya got here Princess, we's was scared some Brooklyn spies gottcha." Jack said, Bethany frowned at her older brother; Jack never openly talked about the war, at least… not with her. David must've seen the confusion on her face,

"There was another invasion last night." Jack went off

"Not just a invasion, they nearly got Mush on his way home! This was a deliberate strike against us!"

"Will you two stop? You'll scare the poor thing to death!" Bethany looked up and saw Sarah Jacobs sitting in the corner giving the two newsies a death glare.

"I'm fine Sarah, I'm a Kelly we're stronger than we look." Sarah rolled her eyes in response.

"How many got 'cross the bridge do ya think?" Bethany asked interested.

"Twenty at most." David said

"Are we gonna soak 'em Jack?" Bethany asked excitedly.

"Nah," Jack said

"Too many of 'em,"

"What do ya mean 'too many of 'em'? We's got the people tah do it!" Bethany cried

"We'd lose more than we'd soak," David said

"Spot's ruthless, Bethy."

"I think youse all are scared of Brooklyn!" Bethany cried

"Hey, we ain't scared of Brooklyn. It's Spot Conlon that makes us a little nervous." Jack cried

"Well he don't scare me!" Bethany huffed

"He should" David muttered under his breath.

"I heard that David Jacobs!" Bethany snapped before she stormed off to sit with Sarah and Crutchy.

* * *

That night Bethany walked home by herself, Jack was busy cuddling with Sarah and David was busy giving an inspiring speech. So they didn't notice Bethany slipping out the back of the restaurant. The bitterly cold October wind bit at her skin but she didn't mind. It made her feel alive, Bethany made it three blocks before she noticed she was being followed by three figures, the fifteen year old felt a chill run down her spine, and it wasn't because of the cold. _Don't be ridiculous._ She scolded herself, _its just Les, Boots and Mush tryin' tah scare me._

Bethany made it three more blocks before her paranoia got the best of her and she bolted.

"Get 'er!" One of the figures shouted as they chased after her, it wasn't a voice she recognized.

And it had a Brooklyn accent.

"Don't let 'er get away!"

"GO! GO!" Bethany ran as hard and as fast as she could but her attackers soon over came her and stuffed her into a large sack.

Bethany screaming for her brother the entire time.

_**I am so proud of this chapter! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Bethany landed with a resonating thud, she felt rough hands reach into the bag and grab her. Bethany didn't know where she was but she knew it was a long way from home.

"Did ya get 'er?" A familiar voice asked, Bethany's head snapped up, she was staring into the face of Racetrack, her childhood friend turned defector.

"_You!_" Bethany cried venom dripping from her voice. Race seemed shocked to see her there.

"Bethany? What are ya-? How are ya-? Can't ya chumps do anything right?" Racetrack yelled at Bethany's captors.

"But- But we- we thought-" stammered one

"That's da problem! Ya _thought_!" Race yelled

"I told you to get da lady, not da sister!" Bethany's stomach twisted into knots. They had been planning on kidnapping Sarah.

"The boss ain't gonna be happy" Race said shaking his head, it was at this moment Bethany dug her elbow into one of her captors stomach as hard as she could. Just like Jack and David had taught her, the goon doubled over in pain freeing her to repeat the action on the other goon. Once she was free she bolted as fast as she could.

"After 'er!" Racetrack shouted

"Don't let 'er get away!" Bethany was almost to the end of what appeared to be a dock before she felt someone grab her from behind.

"No!" She screamed struggling in her kidnapper's grasp

"No, let me go!"

"What the 'ell is going on out here?" Bethany's head whipped around to see Spot Conlon standing next to Racetrack, he looked angry.

"They brought back da wrong girl Boss," Racetrack said apologetically,

"What do ya means 'they brought back da wrong girl' who da 'ell did they bring back?" Spot spat

"Bethany Kelly, Boss" Race said the look of surprise was written clearly on Spots face. Bethany was dragged before Spot kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Well, well, well what 'ave we 'ere?" Spot smirked,

"I see you disposed of Pinch and Jangles." Spot said circling Bethany like a hawk,

"Did Jacky-boy teach ya that one Doll face?" Bethany grit her teach growling at him. Spot laughed and locked his eyes on hers.

"We were 'oping for Sarah Jacobs but I think we might 'ave use for ya after all."

"Imagine the look on Jack's face when 'e realizes one of my spies is 'is little sister."

"I'd rather die than work for Brooklyn scum like you." Bethany snarled, and she spat in Spots face. Some of Spot's gang moved to grab her but Spot held up a hand stopping them,

"A feisty one, well Doll that's something I can handle just fine. Swifty, Knots, set up our new recruit with a room. Your training starts in the morning Doll face." And with that Spot walked away. Bethany watched him go a mask of unemotional defiance. But inside all she could think was, _Jack, please hurry!_

**_Please Review I just love this chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 3

Bethany didn't sleep a wink that night. Jack had always said never to let her guard down around a Brooklyn newsie. Finally dawn broke, and Racetrack came to fetch her for "training".  
"Up and at 'em, lazybones!" Race said as he entered the cramped space Spot called a room. Bethany glared at the fellow newsie; Racetrack had been her best friend growing up. He had always let her tag along to the track, much to Jack's annoyance. The day Race had defected was the day Bethany had decided never to trust Brooklyn newsies again.  
"I brought ya a roll from da good sisters." Race said handing her the slightly squashed bread. "Eat fast, ya got train' in five minutes," gritting her teeth in defiance, Bethany threw the roll at Racetrack's feet. Race sighed. "Suit yourself," Race muttered before grabbing Bethany roughly and dragging her out of the room.  
The sun was barely breaking over the horizon, as Bethany was led to what appeared to be a crude boxing ring. The ring was just a large open area on the quay. It was surrounded on all sides by walls of crates towering at least twenty feet high. These walls were lined with every Brooklyn newsie in existence, or so it appeared, the smaller ones sat on the older newsies shoulders, just like children at a sporting event. Bethany glanced up and saw Spot standing on a platform over looking the ring, with a few other newsies.  
"Ya ready, Race?" Spot hollered from his perch. _Ready for what? _Bethany wondered, she got her answer soon enough as Racetrack took the first swing. The Brookies cheered as Bethany staggered from the blow,  
"Get 'er, Race! Get 'er!" Race threw another punch this time connecting with her jaw, Bethany reeled, there was a wicked glint in Racetrack's eyes. Bethany was terrified, did Race want to hurt her? Where was the gentleman she'd know back in Manhattan? _Ya idiot! Ya don't know him no more!_ Bethany thought. Race swung at her again but Bethany blocked it with her forearm, the crowd 'oohed'  
"Who showed ya that one? Jack?" Race laughed,  
"Blink." Bethany spat darting out of Race's way,  
"Ha! I could always kick Blink's ass in a fight, ya know that!" Race laughed as Bethany dodged another blow "Who taught ya tah run? Davey?"  
"Crutchy, ya remember Crutchy don't ya?" Bethany spat angrily,  
"'Coarse I'se remember Crutchy, da weakling." Race hissed,  
"At least Crutchy didn't turn in tah Brooklyn scum!" Bethany snapped, Race lunged for her, but Bethany danced out of reach.  
"Ya think your so grown up, but I remember when ya were that lil' shrimp that tagged along with me tah da races." Racetrack said, "Ya would stand on da railin' and point tah da track and say, 'look at 'em run, Race! Look at 'em run! Will I ever run like dat?' And I'se would say, 'shore ya will, Braces, shore ya will.' Remember that, Braces?" Bethany's jaw clenched. "Now, ya know you can do beddar then dis. Show us what ya made of, Braces." Race swung again and Bethany dodged, "Is dat all ya got? Is dat all ya got, Braces!" Bethany saw red, she swung and connected. Race's nose gave an all too satisfying crunch. Racetrack stumbled back, clutching his nose.  
"Ya broke my nose!" Race moaned, blood oozing from between his fingers, Bethany smirked satisfied. Suddenly Spot was shouting out orders,  
"Frosty, get 'er outta 'ere, I'll deal with 'er later! Lacey, Smokey, get 'im tah Mama quick! All of you'se, get a move on, carrying the banner!" A tall newsie with almost white blond hair and icy blue eyes grabbed Bethany and hauled her off while two other newsies helped Race away. Bethany was escorted back to her room and left her there. Bethany sank down on her makeshift bed. Her hand ached slightly and there were a few speckles of Racetrack's now dried blood on her hand. But she surprisingly felt good, she proved she was a force to be reckoned with, and it wouldn't be long until Jack had every newsie in Manhattan storming the Brooklyn Bridge. She just had to hang on a little longer.


End file.
